Star and Sarah: Battle Earth
by Zoomzamzim
Summary: A series of short stories that are a huge tribute to my younger sister. Follow the cast of Invader Zim going on a bizarre adventure with a lot of funny moments. WARNING: Contains OCCness of certain IZ characters, AU elements, Surreal Moments, Bizarre cyberpunk elements, crossover elements, and a ton of refrences to Asian culture, history, and mythology.
**Before we begin this story, I do not own Invader Zim, if I did...then it would probably turn out like what you're about to read**

 **Also, this story features OCs that belong to InvaderAlexKagamine, who this story is dedicated to.**

 **Anyway, let's begin our story.**

Space ****

(We see a series of meteors enter Earth's atmosphere and we see a trail of comet debris enter the orbit of the planet. We see they hit various places on the Island of Japan.)

Japanese country side, night

(We see one of them lands in the Japanese countryside and we see it's not a meteor...It's a spaceship containing something. The Spaceship bursts open revealing something very small, and it smiles.)

Next, morning

(We see an abandoned apartment building. With a girl inside it and she's talking to a skeleton stained in pink liquid.)

Sarah: How many times do I have to remind you not to come in here!

(We see Sarah gets out of the house and walks into a girl with an eyepatch.)

Sarah: Hello my name is Sarah Ketchwood and you are?

Star: My name is Star Yumigon, it's nice to meet you.

(Sarah hears a loud ringing noise and then realizes something)

Sarah: Oh No! We're going to miss the bus again!

Star: OOOO, What should I do!?

Sarah: You wait at this house and guard it, make sure no bullies come in!

Star: You got it!

(Star starts watching my little pony and staring at the screen in a goofy manner. Sarah chase the school bus as she sees a familiar looking girl in the bus. Sarah stares at the girl and blushes)

Sarah: She's so dreamy!

School, outside, Day

(When Sarah gets to school she sees Zim look up at the building. It looks highly futuristic.)

Zim: Ok, this school's educational system is not how I expected it to look!

Sarah: Who are you Mr. Alien!?

Zim: My name is Zim...Wait a minute!? how the #$% do you know!?

Sarah: You don't look human!

Zim: Oh, shut up!

(We see this huge crowd steps aside and reveals Gaz being flanked by two huge guards and entering the school.)

Zim: Oh heck no! This is some Children of the Corn Stuff! Not one of these guys look natural!

Sarah: Gee, the school really has change ever since I last left it.

Zim: YOU THINK!?

(Gaz walks up to a podium.)

Gaz: Hello everyone, before we begin the new school year, I'd like to announce that the School is still funded by my father who's the Membrane Family Patriarch. Now then Let's begin.

School, inside, day

(We see Sarah walk away from a class and see Sarah bump into Tak. They blush at each other.)

Sarah: Hello there, you're very pretty.

Tak: Thanks, my name is Tak. You are?

Sarah: My name is Sarah Ketchwood. How can I help you?

Tak: Have you seen my younger sister?

Sarah: I'll help you find her!

(We see them walk past Zim who's being dragged away by two guards in white outfits.)

Sarah and Tak: What did you do Zim!?

Zim: I tried to steal a huge statue! I regret nothing!

Apartment, night

(We see Sarah and Tak make it to the apartment and we see Star watching TV next to the skeleton.)

Tak: Star!

Star: Tak!

(They hug and Sarah smiles at them. Tak then kisses Sarah.)

Tak: Thank you.

Star: Sarah and Tak sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

Sarah: Shut up!

Meanwhile...Gaz's throne room, night

(We hear a loud security alarm go off and Gaz looks panicked)

Gaz: WHO GOT OUT!? THIS PRISON IS HIGHLY SECURE!

(We see Zim walk up to the throne room pointing a weapon to a guard.)

Zim: Are you in charge here?

Gaz: How'd you escape?!

Zim: Simple, I told the guard I was dying of a fatal illness and asked to see his gun before I died. The dope took pity on me and fell for it.

Gaz: *sighs* What do you want?

Zim: To serve as general in your army, in return I will make you the ruler of Japan!

(Gaz looks shocked at that proposition)

Gaz: Where do you come from?

Zim: I'm the Angel of Death, the Invader of the Irken Empire known as Zim!

Gaz: I'm Queen Gaz, ruler of Sujinara and the one funding the academy!

Zim and Gaz: *LAUGHING EVILY*

Zim: You want to get dinner?

Gaz: Sure! Let's do it! 

End of Episode 1

 **Hope you enjoyed InvaderAlexKagamine and stay tuned for future chapters**


End file.
